Two of A Kind
by gilmoregirl102
Summary: A perfest society couple... Rory and Logan where the center of attention ever sense Mitchum bought the NY times. Someone has a problem with Logan....and sure likes Rory.


Rory Gilmore entered the apartment that she shared with her boyfreind, Logan Huntzberger

**AN: This is my new story hope you like it!**

Rory Gilmore entered the apartment that she shared with her boyfreind, Logan Huntzberger. Logan and Rory really were the perfect couple. They were always being chased by papparazzi ever since Logan's father, Mitchum Huntzberger, had acquired the New York Times. Everyone treated the two like celeberties. They wold follow them around all day, which sometimes caused Logan to loose his temper. He had only acted on his anger once by punching a man that had followed them and asked Rory one question "What happened to Jess". Rory hatted that they knew about Jess but she didn't know how they knew. Logan had landed in jail after that little insident.

Rory put down her books when she noticed that her cell phone was flashing. She called her voicemail.

"Hello Rory. It's your mom. Remem--" Rory hung up the phone when she realised who it was. Her and her mother had grown apart ever since she started dating Logan. In Lorelai's mind Dean was always the perfect man for her. Rory hated Dean and told her mom that but Lorelai kept wishing.

Rory sat on the couch bored out of her mind. Logan was in classes right now while she was at home, afterall it was a sunday. Rory grabbed the remote and flicked the TV on. She flipped through channels for a good five minutes,_ After all she did live with a Huntzberger, _until she found that one of her favorite movies, Pippi Longstocking, was on.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Logan walked into the apartment and went right to the living room when he heard the ending credits of Pippi Longstocking. He turned off the TV with the touch screen remote on the wall. He walked aorund the entire apartment in search for his girlfreind. He assumed that she was probably out with Stephanie, the two had become very good freinds almost as good as Logan, Colin, and Finn. He went to go sit on the couch and when he did he imediatlly stood up when he felt something under him. He turned around to see that Rory was lieing on the couch asleep. She was in such a deep sleep that she didn't noticed when Logan nearly sat on her ankles. He picked her up gracefully and put her in their bed. He pulled of her shoes and tucked her in. She deserved a good nap. She had stayed up all night writing an article for the YDN.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Logan was preparing dinner for him and Rory hwen he heard a noice come from the bedroom he asumed it was his ace. He walked into the room and noticed she was till asleep. That's strange. He felt a cool breeze chill him down, he glanced over to see where this wind was coming from and saw that the window in there room was open. He rushed to the window and saw a man running away from the building to a beat up suberban. He quickly grabbed his camera phone and took two pictures, one of the black haired man and one of the liecince plate of the car. Logan glanced around the room and saw that a few papers were scatered on the floor, includins some pictures of him and Rory. He looked closer at the pictures to see his face had been blacked out with a sharpie. Whoever the man was obviously didn't like him but sure had a thing for Rory. He went to picked up Rory's jewelry box which was on the floor because that was where those pictures were. When he picked up the jewelry box the drawers opened sending all Rory's jewels that he had drowned her in on the floor. The crash woke up Rory in her not so deep anymore sleep.

"Logan, what's going on?" Rory asked as she saw the papers and Logan on the floor.

"We had a visitor"

"What kind of visitor?" Asked a worried Rory.

Logan filled Rory in on there little guest and showed her all the pictures. He saw the hurt in her eyes when she saw Logan's blackened face in the picture of the two of them on there first LBD event. The good thing was all the pictures were copies and the originals weren't getting out anytime soon.

"Do you think it was papparazzi? Or maybe its someone that doesn't like your father? Logan what if they come back? I'm scared" said a shaking Rory. Logan sat next to her on the bed and held her.

"Don't worry Rory I'll tell my father and the police. The'll wish that they didn't mess with the Huntzbergers, Gilmores, and Haydens. I mean that's a lot of powerful people" Rory couldn't help but laugh at her boyfreinds comment. She had calmed down a little but was still shaking on the inside. Someone didn't like Logan. No, not at all.


End file.
